


Flowers on The Bedside Table

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And in the morning, a fresh vase of peonies would be at the bedside table, just as they would be for the rest of eternity. Crowley was sure of it.A love confession and sappy first time love making!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Flowers on The Bedside Table

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is just tooth-rotting fluff. Like disgusting and sappy fluff that makes you mad at how much you melt over it. I am not sorry, catch these hands!!

They were peonies, baby pink in a beautiful glass jar. Aziraphale ran his thumb over the delicate petals with an adoring smile. Crowley had been so sweet to have bought them for him. The demon was always thoughtful. Peonies had always been one of Aziraphale’s favorite divine creations. He could remember seeing them as a young, naive angel. In the Garden of Eden flowers covered every inch of sacred land, every shade of the rainbow brilliantly radiant amongst the lush green grass. He could remember walking barefoot through the garden, crisp white robe fluttering at his ankles. He had saw the peonies glimmer in the morning sun, and that’s when Aziraphale knew they were his favorite flower. 

Crowley had shown up at the shop around 5pm on a rainy autumn afternoon when he brought them. The angel had let him in, beamed at how beautiful the flowers were with a smile. But Crowley had been anything but smiling. He had been crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks when he handed the vase over. Aziraphale watched them cascade under his glasses, down his neck. Aziraphale had set down the flowers and pulled Crowley in close.

_I know, my dear boy, _The angel had said, _You love me, don’t you?___

____The demon had simply nodded, buried his head into the angel’s neck, and Aziraphale held him as the storm raged on._ _ _ _

_____I have always loved you, my dear. I have loved you since Eden. But now, we no longer have to hide. ____ _ _ _

______The peonies sat on the countertop as the angel and the demon kissed, both smiling wide and holding each other close. Aziraphale whispered in the demon’s ear, though no one could hear them._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I think it’s time I make love to you, Crowley. We’ve waited long enough. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackets and shirts were discarded without care as the two sauntered into a sacred hideaway. At the very back, hidden behind an ancient door, Aziraphale fell onto a plush old bed. They tore at every layer of cloth until nothing lie between them. It was there, that they made love for the very first time, breathed and sighed and sang every syllable of the other’s name. Crowley worshipped him with weeping golden eyes, used his body to whisper every sacred confession of love his lips could not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They came with a cry, their love reaching a feverpitch in the midst of their passionate throe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angel, I love you.” The demon had whispered, sweetly as the angel drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was odd, yet something that sent butterflies fluttering in the demon’s stomach. He smiled softly, listening to the resting heartbeat of his long awaited love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peonies reminded him of so many things, but they had been Crowley’s favorite flower since the garden of eden, a reminder of the strawberry flush of an angel’s face, just as the one on Aziraphale’s face as he slept calmly beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you, angel,” Crowley whispered again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And in the morning, a fresh vase of peonies would be at the bedside table, just as they would be for the rest of eternity. Crowley was sure of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
